fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiki/Warriors Supports
With Corrin *'Corrin': Your dragon form is a real thing of beauty, Tiki. *'Tiki': Thanks! Yours is pretty cool too. It's kind of cute! *'Corrin': That's the first time I've heard that... But I guess it's a fair compliment. Thanks. *'Tiki': You're welcome! I'm so glad there's another dragon here with me. *'Corrin': Your dragon form is a lot stronger than mine, though. *'Tiki': Well, you're strong even as a human. I'm pretty jealous of that. I'm kind of useless without my dragonstone. I need Mar-Mar and the others to protect me when I'm like this. *'Corrin': You have a point. I haven't seen you using weapons or magic... But you're still just a child, so they can't expect that much of you. *'Tiki': Hey, don't call me a child! You know I'm older than you are! *'Corrin': Heh, sorry. I guess I forgot... *'Tiki': Hmph, now you're just teasing. Hmm, I wonder... Do you think you'll age like other humans? *'Corrin': That's how things have been going so far. *'Tiki': Ohh, I'm so jealous of that, too! *'Corrin': Well I'm envious of how long you've lived. *'Tiki': Why's that? Every friend I make, they'll die way before I do... *'Corrin': That may be the case... But if you hadn't lived for this long, you and I would have never met. You may say good-bye to a lot of people, but you also meet so many. *'Tiki': Hmm, yeah... The only reason I met Mar-Mar was because I've lived so long. And you, of course. I'm glad to have met you too! *'Corrin': That's my point exactly. If it weren't for our differences, things may not have worked out this way. *'Tiki': I'll do my best to treasure the moments I do have with my friends. *'Corrin': That's a great outlook. You really are a clever girl! *'Tiki': Hey, you're treating me like a kid again! *'Corrin': Aww, I can't help it. You're just so cute in this form! It's easy to think of you as a little sister. *'Tiki': Do you think we look alike or something? *'Corrin': Hmm... Not really. But if I've learned one thing, it's that blood ties mean nothing. I consider you as important as any of my siblings. *'Tiki': So that means we can be friends from now on, right? *'Corrin': Of course. Anytime you want to talk, just come to me. With Sakura *'Sakura': Whew...that was intense. Are you OK, Tiki? You were right in the thick of it! *'Tiki': Yep! I'm OK. Did I help any? *'Sakura': Of course you did! But how did you learn to fight like that? You're just a child! *'Tiki': I'll have you know that I'm actually over a thousand years old. *'Sakura': Um... Wh-what? Did you just say a thousand years?! *'Tiki': Yep! Although I missed almost all of my birthday parties... *'Sakura': That's a lot of birthdays... Wait, but how can you be that old?! *'Tiki': Manaketes live a really long time! *'Sakura': Oh...please accept my apology. I shouldn't have called you a child. Do all Manaketes look so much like children? *'Tiki': Not at all. Ban-Ban looks like he's old enough to be someone's grandpa. Even though we live a long time, we do still age. I just look extra young 'cause I was asleep for most of those thousand years. *'Sakura': You were...asleep? What happened? *'Tiki': Not long after I was born, I was put into a deeeeeep sleep. And then after years and years passed, I woke up and met Mar-Mar and all them. I was told my sleep was to help contain the power of the Divine Dragon. *'Sakura': Do you remember anything from all that time you were asleep? *'Tiki': Not really. I had scary dreams while I slept... *'Sakura': Aw! Being asleep for a thousand years sounds terrible! I don't think I could do it. *'Tiki': ...It was pretty lonely. I try to meet lots of people now, because I don't ever want to be alone again! *'Sakura': Tiki... I...I... *'Tiki': Spit it out, Sakura! Heehee. Do you feel lonely too? *'Sakura': Sometimes, yes. I hate it... I-I'm not very good at talking to people. I stumble over my words, and...and...But it's different talking to you! *'Tiki': Really? You really think so? Hey, I've got a good idea! Let's make sure to talk to each other all the time! *'Sakura':: That's what I was going to suggest. You could be like my little sister! If...if that's OK with you... *'Tiki': That'd be great! Neither of us will get lonely if we stick together. *'Sakura': Thank you, Tiki. I feel like we're friends already! *'Tiki': That's 'cause we are, Sakura! Heehee! With Marth *'Tiki': Oh, what a strange house! It looks so different from the houses in our world. *'Marth': Yes, it is awfully unique. It really reminds me we're in a foreign land. *'Tiki': Do you think Ban-Ban's seen this sort of thing before? *'Marth': I don't imagine so. No matter how long Bantu has lived, it seems unlikely he's travelled worlds. *'Tiki': I wish he would have come with us. I want him to see all this new stuff. *'Marth': You'll just have to take a good look and describe it all to him when we get back. I think it would make him happy to hear these stories from you. *'Tiki': You're right! I'll look at everything I can and tell him all about it! But...when do you think we'll be able to go home? Do you think Bantu is sad that I'm not there? *'Marth': I'm sure he's missing you quite a bit. *'Tiki': Aww... I knew it... *'Marth': But he has a lot of new companions now as well. Our friends are still with him, so I'm sure he's doing just fine. How about you, Tiki? Are you missing him? *'Tiki': Yeah, not being able to see him is sad... But I'm the same as him! I'll be fine because I'm here with you, Mar-Mar! And we'll be together forever. ...Right? *'Marth': Of course. Together forever. Bantu is waiting for us to return, along with everyone else. *'Tiki': In that case, let's get back to our own world as soon as we can. *'Marth': That's the right attitude to have. The enemy is gaining momentum. Battles will be tougher from here on. Let's work with our new allies and finish this fight as soon as we can. *'Tiki': You got it! I'll just be like, “Roooaarrr!” and roast our enemies up good! *'Marth': Ha! You'll be a fearsome opponent. Let's both give it all we've got. We can defeat enemies of any strength when we face them together. *'Tiki': I won't be scared as long as I'm here with you, Mar-Mar! And you're not scared as long as I'm here, right? *'Marth': That's right. It's always a great relief to have you fighting by my side. When I heard that you had come to this world as well, I just knew we'd be fine. *'Tiki': I'm glad you're here, too. Travelling with you is so much fun! Let's help each other through this strange land. With Elise *'Elise': Whoa! So you're saying you were asleep for a thousand years?! *'Tiki': Yep, that's right. *'Elise': You must have been so well rested. I always wake up during the night... *'Tiki': It actually wasn't that great. I was trapped in a nightmare. I was all by myself. It was lonely... *'Elise': A thousand-year nightmare? That does sound rough. If I was around, I would've curled up beside you to keep you company. Hey, let's bunk together from now on! So if you have a nightmare, I'll be right there. *'Tiki': I think I would enjoy that. But... *'Elise': But what? *'Tiki': Someday we'll have to say good-bye. Becoming friends will make going back to separate worlds that much harder. Just the thought of not being able to see you anymore is bad enough. *'Elise': We'll see each other again, Tiki I know because something similar happened to me before. I used to sneak out of the castle and meet up with my friend Effie. I got in big trouble when the royal guards found out. I couldn't go into town anymore, and Effie couldn't come to the castle. We had to stop seeing each other just as the two of us had become friends. *'Tiki': Being forced apart like that must have been hard. *'Elise': It was super tough. But just as I was hoping to see her the most, she returned! Effie had become a royal guard so she could see me! She said it took a crazy amount of training. She had to run up rivers against the stream, and lift rocks under waterfalls. *'Tiki': That's amazing! She must have really missed you. *'Elise': If we get separated, I'll do whatever I can to bring us back together. I'll see you again even if I must cleave through mountains and jump through fire! *'Tiki': Heehee! And I'll do everything I can to see you again, too. No matter how long it takes and no matter what gets in my way! I'll wait for you for as long as I can. Even if it's another 1,000 years! *'Elise': But if we can't see each other again, we'll still be friends. Whenever we get lonely, we can just think of each other and be together. *'Tiki': I'll think of you all the time, Elise. *'Elise': So don't be afraid of separating, because you'll be OK no matter what. *'Tiki': You got it! But for now...we can still bunk together, right? *'Elise': Of course. If you have a nightmare, I'll curl up beside you! *'Tiki': Thank you, Elise. I'm gonna sleep great tonight, I just know it! With Robin *'Tiki': Good morning, Robin! *'Robin': ...Zzzz... *'Tiki': Robin, wake up! I have to talk to you about something really important! *'Robin': ...Zzzz... Hrm, Chrom... Next battle, I'll... ...Hrmgrmhrm... *'Tiki': Well not that important, I guess. It's about our powers! *'Robin': ...Urgh... C-Chrom...? No! *'Tiki': Robin, it's me! Tiki! Are you OK?! *'Robin': I must live! ...Alongside... Zzz... *'Tiki': Aww! Robin, you're sweating like crazy! And you're so pale... *'Robin': Err... Why did this...happen to me...? *'Tiki': It's just a dream, Robin! It's just a dream! Wake up! Please, wake up! *'Robin': ...Err... OH! Tiki? What are you—What's going on?! *'Tiki': Shh, shh. It was just a dream... Yeesh, you had me worried there for a second. *'Robin': Oh... I must've overslept. Thanks for waking me up. *'Tiki': You were talking in your sleep just now. Something about Chrom? *'Robin': No matter how many times I have this dream, I can't recall details... *'Tiki': Really? That happens to me too! In my dreams I turn into an uncontrollable monster that attacks all my friends! The next thing I know, I wake up to the sound of my voice screaming “Don't!” *'Robin': Those dreams sound awful. *'Tiki': They are! I barely ever sleep because I'm always afraid it'll happen again. *'Robin': Me too. I've had this nightmare many times. *'Tiki': Hey! That's another thing we have in common! Actually, that's what I came here to talk to you about! *'Robin': Oh? What else do you think we have in common? *'Tiki': Well, I can't put my finger on it, but... I feel like I've known you for a really long time—that maybe our powers are linked. *'Robin': That's funny... I've had the same feeling about you. Like we're kind of the same, but...also completely different. *'Tiki': Heehee! Exactly! Whatever this force is that's binding us, it's pretty special. *'Robin': It is. Hey! Talking to you has made me forget all about that nightmare. I bet if we stick together, our nightmares don't stand a chance! *'Tiki': Yeah! Tell me next time you wanna take a nap. I'll keep those bad dreams away! *'Robin': I'll do that. And of course I'd be happy to return the favor. *'Tiki': I'm loving this plan! *'Robin': I have a feeling we have a lot of good dreams in our future. *'Tiki': Me too, Robin. With Caeda *'Caeda': Tiki, I just finished baking some sweets. Do you want to eat them together? *'Tiki': Really?! Yeah, let's eat! Thanks, Caeda! *'Caeda': You're welcome. Here, help yourself. *'Tiki': Oh boy! *munch munch* *'Caeda': Don't try to eat them all at once, Tiki. Your mouth can only hold so many! *'Tiki': *munch munch* Mm! *munch* They're so sweet! *munch munch* And tasty! *'Caeda': Wow, you devoured the whole batch. I guess you liked them. *'Tiki': They were OK... Just kidding! You're a great cook, Caeda! I wish you were my older sister! *'Caeda': Really? What a flattering thing to say. *'Tiki': You for an older sister, and Mar-Mar for an older brother. You're both so special to me, you're practically family already. *'Caeda': Thanks, Tiki. You're very important to me, too. Having you around does make it feel like I have a little sister. *'Tiki': Well, in that case...can I give my big sis a big hug? *'Caeda': Of course! Come on over. *'Tiki': Yay! Big Sister Caeda! Hmmmgh! *'Caeda': Oh, Tiki. You really are amazing. *'Tiki': Huh? *'Caeda': To think that one as sweet as you hides the power of a dragon within. You're truly valuable to Marth in battle. To be honest, I'm a little jealous. *'Tiki': Well, I'm glad to hear that Mar-Mar thinks I'm so helpful... But I'm pretty jealous of you too, you know. *'Caeda': And why is that? *'Tiki': You've been fighting alongside Mar-Mar for a long time now. He really relies on you. You've become so important to him. You two have a very special relationship. *'Caeda': It makes me happy to hear you think so. But whether it's me and Marth or me and you, they're both special relationships. *'Tiki': Really? Hehehe... Yay! If it's for my big sis and bro, I'll fight with everything I've got! *'Caeda': Thank you, Tiki. Just make sure you don't overdo it! Marth and I would be very worried if you got hurt. When you're in your human form, you can count on me to look out for you. *'Tiki': Thank you, Caeda! Now...can I have another hug? *'Caeda': You can have as many as you want. With Lyn *'Tiki': Hey, Lyn! What are you looking up at the sky for? Is someone coming? *'Lyn': No, I was just thinking about the plains... *'Tiki': Oh, do you want a ride? I can take you there, no problem! *'Lyn': Thanks, but I doubt even you could fly that far. I was thinking of the plains where I grew up. Back in my home world. *'Tiki': Oh, yeah. I can't fly you all the way there. Sorry! *'Lyn': It was sweet of you to have offered. You're very generous. *'Tiki': Aww, thanks. Coming from you, that means a lot. *'Lyn': Pardon my asking, but you're a Manakete, right? We have dragonkind in my world too, but they're a little different. *'Tiki': You have Manaketes too? I wonder if we're related! What are they like? *'Lyn': I only know two of them. A brother and sister named Nils and Ninian. They could transform into ice dragons, and do a few other things too. I owe them both a great debt—they helped me out of a lot of tight spots. *'Tiki': Did they use dragonstones to transform? Cuz I need a dragonstone to transform, you know. *'Lyn': I believe they did. Nils mentioned that once, I think. Maybe you really are related! *'Tiki': That would be so cool! I wish I could meet them somehow. I mean, I have friends here, but I don't know any other Manaketes... And we live for so long... It can get lonely after a while. *'Lyn': I hadn't thought about that. You'll outlive all of your human friends... I can see why you'd want a friend who'll live as long as you. Maybe I can figure out some way to introduce you... *'Tiki': Yay! I'll do anything to meet more Manaketes! *'Lyn': What we need is a way for you to come visit my world. *'Tiki': I'd be really excited to see you too, Lyn. Maybe I could even use my Manakete power to help you somehow. Heehee! *'Lyn': You've already been a big help, Tiki. *'Tiki': Aww, it's nothing. I'd do anything for you. And I bet you'd do the same for me. *'Lyn': You've got that right. Thanks for being my friend. With Celica *'Tiki': Zzz... Zzz... *'Celica': What's Tiki doing napping without a blanket? She'll catch a cold. She looks so innocent when she sleeps. Just like a normal little girl. *'Tiki ''(still asleep): ... *'Celica: '''I can't believe such terrible power resides in such a small body... *'Tiki: Are you scared of me, Celica? *'Celica': Tiki! You're awake? *'Tiki': Does dragon Tiki scare you? It's OK if you want me to keep my distance. *'Celica': No, I don't want that. It's not that I think you're scary. I was just thinking how strange it is that you can become so powerful. *'Tiki': But it's not strange at all. All Manaketes can turn into dragons. *'Celica': It may be normal for you, Tiki... but there are no Manaketes where I'm from. *'Tiki': No? That's too bad. What's your world like, anyway? I'd love to hear all about it! *'Celica': Well, I'm from a land called Valentia. It's a continent that was formed by the sibling gods Duma and Mila. *'Tiki': Whoa, sibling gods... I hope they got along! *'Celica': Actually, they didn't. They fought often. Duma thought power was everything, but Mila just wanted to live with nature. Ultimately, they couldn't reconcile, so they split Valentia in half. So two countries came to be: the Rigelian Empire, protected by Duma... and the Kingdom of Zofia, protected by Mila. That was my kingdom. The people of Zofia deemed Mila the Earth Mother. *'Tiki': Aww, that sounds sweet...but why? *'Celica': Because she protects the land like a mother. She's actually a bit like you. *'Tiki': That doesn't sound like me! What do you mean? *'Celica': Well, on the one hand, she's sweet and gentle—she blesses the land and people. But she also possesses tremendous power. Just like you. *'Tiki': I don't know, Celica. I think you're more like Mila than I am. *'Celica': What makes you say that? *'Tiki': You're kind and strong, like a mother. It's what I like most about you. I'd love to see your home kingdom someday. *'Celica': Well then, by all means. You have an open invitation to Valentia. I'll show you all the sights, and we'll go to the Temple of Mila. *'Tiki': Yay! I love sightseeing! *'Celica': And I love talking about Zofia. So...I can't wait to show you around! With Navarre *'Tiki': Hiya, Navarre! I heard you don't like to fight girls? Is that true? *'Navarre': Who told you tha-- ...Ah, Caeda. *'Tiki': So, I'm a girl... But what about my dragon form? Would you fight dragon Tiki? *'Navarre': Ridiculous. *'Tiki': But I'm curious. If dragon Tiki attacked, what would you do? *'Navarre': Unimportant. I only fight strong opponents. *'Tiki': So you'd fight me, because I'm super strong as a dragon. *'Navarre': You, strong? You're just a child. A rather conceited child... I have faced death time and time again, but never succumbed to his cold grasp. You have no such experience. Even as a dragon, you'd be no match. *'Tiki': Oohhh! I don't really wanna fight, but you're making me angry! *'Navarre': Just forget about it, Tiki. *'Tiki': I can't! I won't! You and me! Right here, right now! *'Navarre': Unbelievable... You're one of Prince Marth's dearest friends. I will not raise my blade to you. *'Tiki': I'm Mar-Mar's friend... but you don't consider me your friend too? *'Navarre': ... *'Tiki': But since you're Mar-Mar's friend... and I'm Mar-Mar's friend... That means you and I should be friends, too! *'Navarre': That's not how it works, but... Believe what you want. *'Tiki': Teehee, yay! I'm so glad to be one of your dear friends, Nar-Nar! *'Navarre': Ugh... I'm leaving. *'Tiki': Hey, wait! If we're friends, we should spar together. Going against you is bound to make me even stronger. *'Navarre': You still wish to fight? *'Tiki': When I'm a grown-up dragon, I'll be strong enough to beat even you. *'Navarre': I'll believe it when I see it. I don't fight weak opponents, even if it's for play. *'Tiki': I'm not weak! And I'll get even stronger, Nar-Nar. When I'm fully grown, your little sword won't even scratch me. And it would be sper easy to crush you with my dragon claws! *'Navarre': Truly? You are not yet at full strength? If that's the case... fine. I will fight you. *'Tiki': Really?! Yay! OK, let's go! *'Navarre': Not right now, Tiki. How long until you're fully grown? *'Tiki': Oh, um... Like, a thousand years? Maybe two? *'Navarre': Very well, we shall fight when that time comes. If I am still alive, of course. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Supports